Scenery Change
by Simply Not
Summary: Background Challenge by EurukaTT on deviantArt! Don't own the idea. Set around various PoT characters, so no actual summary. Read the names of the chapters for the background of that chapter. Bunch of drabbles. I like drabbles...
1. 06 Cold Sea Shore

_Disclaimer: I do not own _Prince Of Tennis_._

_Summary: Background Challenge. 06 – Cold Sea Shore. Tezuka & Miyuki._

_Word Count: 723_

* * *

Cold Sea Shore

**A Background Challenge**

_Tezuka & Miyuki_

* * *

It was five in the morning. The house was mostly dark, except for the dim light that came in through the windows by the morning, seeping a blue-gray color into the rooms. It was enough for the kitchen downstairs, the light creating a calm aura around the room. Tezuka Kunimitsu sat at the small four-seater table. Books were scattered across the surface, some opened, some unopened. The current book underneath Tezuka's stare was closed loudly, with a quiet sigh, and set on the seat next to him, already a large pile.

It was just the quiet scratch of pen against paper and tabletop for the next fifteen minutes as Tezuka took notes from another book. After fifteen minutes, he heard the door to the house open, some loud footsteps and a murmured voice that sounded like singing. He stopped writing, the tip of the pen hovering temptingly above the paper, ready to write the next note.

Tezuka sighed.

Twisting the pen in his fingers before leaning back and dropping the utensil and placing his hands behind his head, stretching. And just as he relaxed his muscles, in walked Chitose Miyuki, black hair bouncing in it's ponytail before she took it out and let it wave about her tanned shoulders.

"Hey 'Mitsu. When you go running, you should definitely wear an extra layer. It's pretty cold." She rubbed her arms, as if remembering before glancing towards Tezuka and his books. "Aah, nevermind. Do you mind if I invite Sakuno-chan over? Ryoma-san's having some training out here so I thought it'd be a good idea."

Tezuka picked up the pen again and started to fiddle with it. "Echizen would come and ask for a match. I'm not quite in the mood if that's okay. Maybe tomorrow. We _are_ here for two days."

"Then maybe Fuji-san and Chieko?" She glanced over to Tezuka, a hopeful gleam in her eyes and smile on her face before realizing that the silence wasn't one of contemplation, but one of outright rejection. She sighed, rolling her eyes and looked out at the sea she had just been running by.

_Stupid racquet-thief..._

She opened the small window in front of the sink, letting the cold air hit her arms again and the sound of waves hitting the sea shore filling the air with a peaceful fragrance as she turned the water on, quickly washing her favorite cup.

"You know," she started, turning the water off and drying off the cup in her hands. "I really would wish you'd let me invite someone over. It's not easy to see people in late February due to all their schedules. I would really like to..." Miyuki trailed off as she heard a small click and quickly turned around to see if Tezuka had left but was surprised when she saw his slender hands slowly being pulling away from a candle that he watched to make sure it was staying lit before gazing at her, the small flame between the being reflected in their eyes.

The candle sat in a cupcake frosted in white with the number _'19'_ in a soft yellow. "Happy Birthday, Miyuki. Can't I just have you for myself today?" She gave a smile at his soft, probably embarrassing, words. She watched that rare smile of his before blowing out the candle and gingerly taking the cupcake from him as he reached behind her and shut the window.

_.: it's too cold to leave the window open :._

* * *

_Author's Note: New Challenge. It's by EurukaTT and it's posted on deviantART. Though I'm pretty sure it wasn't meant to be used for written challenges. I just thought it'd be cool. So, it's going to be my Prince Of Tennis Themed chapter. Haha, this is going to be difficult... Oh, P.S. Miyuki is not an OC. She's the sister of Chitose Senri, player for Shitenhijo. You know, with Kintaro... If you don't know who these people are, you either clicked on the wrong story or you need to read the manga again. I even gave you some help with the _"stupid racquet-thief"_ line..._


	2. 20 Cherry Blossom

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything_

_Summary: Background Challenge. 20 – Cherry Blossom. Kachiro Kato & Katsuo Mizuno._

_Word Count: 889_

* * *

Cherry Blossom

**A Background Challenge**

_Kachiro Kato & Katsuo Mizuno_

* * *

Only Echizen Ryoma would make the tennis club practice just as the cherry blossoms came into bloom. Just as all the girls got all giggly, hoping their certain someone would confess to them outside of their school, once again, just as the cherry blossoms bloomed. Or, if you didn't have a crush, at least enjoy the beautiful view the trees gave you.

But no, Echizen Ryoma could care less about the cherry blossoms. Though most doubted he even knew when they bloom let alone know that as they bloomed, it'd be the perfect time for a boy to confess to his crush, or just sit there and watch a tree.

That was Seigaku's tennis captain for you.

Kachiro sighed, finishing his ten laps of warm-ups and watching the first years and some second years still only on their fifth. He was modest, thinking it only a head start that led him to finish quicker. Feeling the heat catch up with him, he slid off his jacket, placing it next to his tennis bag.

He glanced next to him when a second jacket dropped and smiled when coming face to face with Katsuo. "Mizuno, already done with your laps?" It was known to Kachiro that speed was not Katsuo's strong point in tennis. Mizuno directed his gave elsewhere, leaving a smiling Kachiro to hum softly as he pulled out his racquet. Though he jumped and gasped when a small roll of grip tape was given to him. Or tossed at him, though he was sure his captain was expecting him to catch it smoothly without him having to _look_.

Once again, Seigaku's tennis captain for you.

"You're grip kept slipping yesterday. That should suit you better. Finish up any stretching you have left," Ryoma lingered for a bit, waited till Katsuo turned to see why he was still there, then continued, "You too, Katsuo. I want you on tennis court A in five minutes. I'll go get Horio, who has two years tennis experience."

"Ah, Echizen... Ah! I m-mean buchou," Ryoma looked back at Kachiro after he had turned away. "Only Horio-kun?" He disregarded what he said about Horio's tennis experience, which was now wrong.

"Why not?" Ryoma smirked. "Wasn't he saying just the other day that he could take on a doubles team by himself?" He felt Katsuo shudder beside him at their captain's antics. Two year had done nothing to Echizen Ryoma's personality. Still making people try to hold to their words, expecting their best then after achieving that, expecting more – that was Echizen Ryoma.

Kachiro glanced at his friend. "Mizuno, careful with what you say around buchou." And that was all he said about it as he swung his arms and stretched his legs, making his way over to court A. "And don't lie to me Mizuno," he said to the following boy. "Echizen will kill us if we go easy, and I'm not in the mood to run fifty laps like we had to last week. Horio-kun can hold his own for now."

As Kachiro made his way over to the net, he turned his back to Horio, who was walking towards him on the other side, a look of exasperation on his face as he slid on his black glasses, and instead faced Katsuo. He was almost expecting to hear the referee's call to turn around, he was facing the wrong way, but he was at practice, and everyone knew how he played. He waited till his captain said which side would serve first, glad that he at least gave Horio a start and payed close attention to Katsuo. Closing off any sounds of people talking and birds chirping and hearing only the bounce of the ball, his view narrowed to just Katsuo.

He heard the thud a tennis ball being hit, followed Katsuo's gaze to their right, not moving, watching as the ball was hit back, then followed Katuso's gaze again, running to the side and hitting the tennis ball to the opposite side of Horio's court. He heard the twist of his ball and Horio's small curse before smiling and chasing Katsuo's gaze to where the ball would land next.

Ryoma Echizen watched as his number one doubles team played their unique style of tennis against Horio who, despite common knowledge, was a good tennis player, getting better and his number three spot singles. He raised an eyebrow as Horio kept up with the doubles pair though still behind a few points. Maybe he _could_ hold his own against a doubles team. "Horio, if you don't win, it's fifty laps!" He watched as the boy tripped over his steps, letting Kachiro score a game. "Mada mada da ne. You're two years too early to go against Kachiro and Katsuo alone."

Ryoma then turned his attention to the watching club members, intrigued with the Seigaku Tennis Club Regulars match and yelled for everyone else to swing their racquets one hundred times. Disregarding the collective groan, he continued to watch Horio try to keep up with Seigaku's second golden pair, letting his smirk shift into a tiny smile as he watched the three Regulars smile in the floating cherry blossom petals.

_.: and it's horio with four years of experience now! :._

* * *

_Authors Note: Haha, I made those three guys regulars. I thought Kachiro and Katsuo would make a great doubles pair and Horio... well I threw Horio a bone when it came to a Regulars position. I'm sure he has some hidden talent deep inside him. Deep, DEEP inside him. Ryoma likes being captain too much. Any questions regarding Katsuo and Kachiro's tennis style or even Horio's you could just message me in a review. And to_

_demoncat13, I plan to keep it mostly to the Seigaku tennis club, though I may add some others. Don't know as of now, but I think it'd be fun to try to put Ryoma in each chapter someway or another. It's a challenge just like my _Naruto Themed_ story, which is multiple one-shots just like this one that I am also working on._


End file.
